A year to remember
by miku miku chan
Summary: What would happen if Tally and Kenny tried to play matchmaker for everyone? a whole bunch of pandemonium! Will everyone find love in the end? rated T for cursing! a whole bunche of charactersxa whole bunch of OC's
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is the story with all the OC's in it! I just want to say again thanks to everyone who posted one and again, sorry to the ones who didn't get in. Oh and I changed my character name to Natalia (Tally for short) just because...It has more of a ring to it. Also this is my first fic with OC's in it sorry if it sucks any way enjoy!**

Tally was awakened at the sound of her alarm clock. She tossed and turned and pulled the blanket over her head.

"Five more minutes," she muttered to herself. Then her eyes wide open slammed down on the alarm. She had forgotten today was the first day of school. She immediately got out of bed and got dressed in her favorite purple graphic design T-shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, Black converses and black and blue long fingerless gloves. She then attempted to comb her short blonde hair it didn't work out though, she finally gave up and just and tossed her hat with cat ears on over her head. After she was finished getting ready she headed down to the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"Empty," she said to herself disappointed. She then ran to the cupboard and pulled out one of her favorite drink, instant coffee. After she chugged down her coffee she grabbed her bag and ran out the door into the cold, Colarado mountain air. She had to run quickly to the bus stop or she would end up walking the few miles to school. The bus stop soon came into view where four of her friends were already there.

"Hey dudes," she said walking up making it just in time.

"Hey look who actually decided to show up," said Kyle, the one with the green hat.

"Well I'm sorry," said Tally, "I had to drink my coffee!"

"Jeez, you sound like Tweek," muttered Stan, the boy in the blue and red poof ball hat.

"Whatever," she said shaking it off, "Hey whose homeroom are you guys in?"

"Ms. Finch," said Stan and Kyle at the same time. They really were best friends, they even kind of thought alike.

"Same," Said Kenny, the teen wearing the orange hoodie which was odd for him, he usually wore an orange parka.

"Same," mused Tally, feeling happy three of her friends were in same class.

"AW I have to be in the same room with you assholes!" said Cartman, the very obese one of the group wearing a red coat.

"We aren't so thrilled about it either fat-ass," retorted Kyle.

"AY! What did I say about calling me fat you freaking jew!" After that they continued to argue a little bit more before Tally got tired of it.

"Okay, give it a rest you two," she said getting in the middle of them.

"No way in hell do I have to listen to some stupid bitch," Shouted Cartman. Tally could feel her temper rising. She then kicked Cartman square in the face.

"Shut up you fucking fat-ass," she said with a cynical tone. The three other boys started laughing. Only Cartman could get his ass kicked by a girl.

"Nice, dude," Said Kyle after finally laughing. Just as they finished the bus pulled in at the bus stop. They all got on. Stan sat next to Kyle, Tally sat Next to Kenny and Cartman sat in the corner of shame. As the bus started moving Tally noticed that Kenny seemed more quiet then usual today.

"Kenny," began Tally, "Are you okay?" The blonde boy then glanced at the girl right next to him.

"I'm fine," He said with his usual goofy smirk. Tally didn't seem to buy it though.

"You seem a little off today, did your Dad leave again?" she asked.

"No, he stopped after my mom threatened him with a shot gun if he ever did it again."

"Then, what is it?"

"It's just..." he trailed off, "I think this year's going to be different." She gave him a skeptical look but finally bought it.

"Okay," she said finally letting it go. After that Kenny got a devious smile on his face.

"Why were so worried about me?" he asked. Tally went a hint of red.

"No- no reason!" she said, Kenny just gave her a look, "Shutup! Or you'll end up like Cartman!" Kenny shrugged off the threat like it was nothing. After a few more stops they finally got to the South Park High School. They got off the bus and went in the school. The halls were filled with the usual depressed teenagers sad that their summer was over. The group moved through the various students trying to find there home room When suddenly Tally landed flat on her face. Someone had tripped her.

"Okay, who the hell did that?" She asked looking around. She then saw none other then Wendy Testaburger and Bebe Stevens standing a few inches away from her. She had never been on good terms with them. Ever since Wendy broke up with Stan through text message when they were 13, Tally kind of called her out on it. Since that incident, the popular girls never really liked Tally.

"Whoops sorry," Bebe said in a sarcastic tone. Tally flashed her a death glare. She was about to retaliate back when Stan grabbed her arm and pulled her away.

"She's not worth it," he said, trying his best to avoid a scene. Tally could see that and simply nodded. They then continued walking until they finally found their homeroom. Tally sat near the window, not paying much attention to the other students filing in the room. Suddenly the bell rang and the homeroom teacher walked in.

"M'kay kids welcome to the first day back, m'kay," said a familiar voice. This wasn't the homeroom teacher.

"Um, Mr. Mackey," Kyle began raising his hand, "Where's are normal homeroom teacher?"

"Oh, well unfortunately Ms. Finch couldn't be here today, m'kay," he continued, "She had a traffic accident this morning, m'kay. It looks bad, m'kay." There was a moment of awkward silence, "M'kay how about I take roll call first." He said shuffling with his clipboard.

"M'kay let's see, May Addams?," he asked.

"Here," said a girl with inky black hair and lime green eyes.

"M,kay, good. Leighton Blake?"

"It's Leigh," a girl with pale gray eyes and orange -blonde hair corrected him.

"M'kay then let's see where was I? James Black?"

"I prefer Jamie," said a boy with blood red hair and dark blue eyes.

"M'kay a lot of nicknames in here that's m'kay. Kyle Broflovski?"

"Here," said Kyle.

"M'kay. Keira Carson?"

"Here," said a girl with honey gold eyes and black sided bangs and blonde tips in her hair.

"M'kay, Eric Cartman?"

"Here," said a usual pissed off voice.

"M'kay, Hailey Dawne?"

"Here," said a girl with dark blue eyes and what seemed like black hair.

"M'kay, Stephanie Fletcher?"

"It's Stevie," said a girl with emerald green eyes and deep red hair.

"M'kay Stevie. Let's see, Natalia Jones?"

"It's Tally," Tally corrected him.

"M'kay Stan Marsh?"

"Here," He said.

"M'kay Kenny Mccormick?"

"Here," Kenny said in a slightly muffled voice.

"M'kay, Monica Ramirez?"

"Here," said a girl with emerald green eyes and curly brown hair.

"M'kay, Leopold Stotch?"

"uh now, it's Butters Mr. Macky yeah," said a boy with short blonde hair.

"M'kay, sorry Butters I forgot. Damien Thorn?"

"Here," said a boy with glowing red eyes and charcoal black hair.

"M'kay, Tweek Tweak?"

"AGH! I think I'm here!" said a twitchy boy with messy blonde hair.

"M'kay, Craig Tucker?"

"Here," said a boy with raven black hair.

"M'kay and Jimmy Valmer?"

"Yes Mr. Macky I'm right heeee I'm right he here," said the boy with brown hair and crutches.

"M'kay it looks like everyone is here. I think now I'm going to split you up into two groups at random. So everyone in the class can get to know each other better, m'kay." Tally ended up in a group with May, Leigh, Jamie, Keira, Hailey, Stevie, and Monica. The desks were all put in two separate circles.

"M'kay," Mr. Mackey began, "so just go around the circles and everyone say a little about themselves, m'kay." Tally had never been good at meeting new people but she didn't want to be rude. Just as she was about to stand up May stood up, Tally was kind of relieved.

"Well, I'm May," she began, "I'm a nice person so don't be afraid to talk to me, I can be random at times though," Tally thought she seemed pretty nice. She wore a gray-green t-shirt that said "the other one" on it, black jeans, black and gray striped hoodie and gray converses. Leigh stood up after her

"I'm Leigh," she said, "I really like coffee, I'm a vegetarian, and I can speak german and latin." Leigh seemed a little reserved to Tally. She wore faded skinny jeans, a vintage t-shirt,a black hoodie, and gray toms. Her hair was also done up in a messy bun. Jamie stood up after him.

"I'm Jamie," he said, "I like reading, history and music," he sat down abruptly after that sticking his head in a book. It was hard to tell he was a boy at first, a short red skirt, a black dress shirt, a red tie and a pair of red nike's. Not that there was anything wrong with being a cross-dresser he was actually pretty normal compared to Mr. Garrison, which still gave her chills when Kyle had told her what he had done to Lemmiwinks.

"I'm Stevie," the girl deep red hair said, "I think playing pranks are awesome and I love to play the drums. Don't be afraid to talk to me." She was wearing frayed jean shorts, a white camisole with an unbuttoned blue plaid shirt, a pair of red converses and a blue bandana she tied her hair in. Monica stood up after her.

"I'm Monica," she said, "I really like coffee and playing the drums and my mom is a nurse at Hell's pass hospital." Tally thought she seemed kind of quiet after she sat down. She wore faded skinny jeans, high tops, and a t-shirt with the Beatles logo on it. After her, Hailey stood up.

"I'm Hailey," she said, she seemed to twitch while she was talking, not as bad as Tweek though. "I really like caffeine and sports, and I'm from france so that's why I have this accent,". She wore a lot of neon, a blue neon shirt, torn skinny jeans with bright colored vanz, also bright orange neon nike's. After her, Keira stood up.

"I'm Keira!" she almost shouted, "I really like to party and don't worry I'm outgoing so don't be afraid to talk to me." she wore, white jeans, ankle uggs, a black crescent moon shirt, leopard earmuffs and a navy blue coat. Finally it was Tally's turn, she stood up feeling a little nervous.

"I'm Tally," she began, "sorry if I'm kind of quiet, I really like coffee and I can play bass guitar, oh and I don't mind helping people out with their problems so feel free to ask me." She sat down quickly. She was never good at sharing personal information, no matter how little it was.

"M'kay it looks like everyone finished talking in the two groups, m'kay. I think now I'll hand out your schedules and you can head to your classes, m'kay." Tally grabbed her schedule and headed out the door. She was still trying to figure out if Kenny's statement was true. Would this year be any different from the others?

**Okay. I know it's not a very good chapter, but I'd thought I'd get all the character introductions in here and now! Hopefully some shit will get real in the next chapter. This chapter was mainly to introduce the Oc's. Don't worry, they'll have more interactions in the next chapter. I promise I'll get started on it when I get home from vacation on Saturday, I might even start writing tomorrow even though I do most of my writing at night.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay. I think I'm starting to figure out the story and plot a little more. Last chapter was mainly one for introductions I have a feeling there is going to be a lot of talking in this chapter hopefully I can write some good dialogue.**

Tally made her way to the lunch room. Only three periods into the new school year and she was as bored as hell. Luckily she had lunch to look forward to, she quickly got her bag and counted her money, not enough to buy any food but just enough to buy a coffee. After she got her caffeine she looked around for any of her friends that might be in here.

"Tally!" she heard a voice shout. She quickly turned around to see Kenny waving her over. She was surprised, there sitting with him was everyone from their homeroom, the table was so over crowded there was only one seat left. Tally quickly took it, she was sitting right next to Kenny and May.

"Jeez today is dragging out," she began trying to make conversation.

"Don't you ever get hungry?" asked Stan.

"Yes, but I forgot to go get money, and coffee is really all I need to get me through two meals," she said.

"Isn't it a little late in the day for coffee?" questioned Kyle.

"It's never too late in the day!" she almost shouted.

" ACK! That's so true!" she heard Tweek shout.

"Isn't it?" agreed Leigh.

"Dude, it so is!" chimed in Monica. Tally forgot how many coffee lovers there were in her homeroom.

"I'm more of a soda drinker," added Hailey.

"Can we talk about something other then caffeine?" Kyle finally said. There was a long pause.

"ACK THE GNOMES!" Tweek shouted out of nowhere. Everyone let out a sigh.

"Tweek there is no such things as underwear gnomes," said Craig.

"Yes there is!" added Hailey, "I see them at night!"

"Yeah and my underwear keeps disappearing!" Tweek frantically shouted.

"Well with gnomes aside," Stevie began, "Who wants to help me glue Mr. Mackey to his chair?"

"Why?" everyone asked.

"Because it'd be fucking hilarious!" she laughed, "So, whose in?"

"I'm in," said Stan.

"Me too," said Kyle.

"I'll go," said Kenny.

"I guess I'm in too," said Tally.

"I'll go!" shouted Keira

"What about you, May?" asked Kyle facing her direction.

"You know my aunt will kill me if we get caught," she said in a worried tone.

"Who says we're going to get caught?" questioned Kyle.

"Oh your one to talk, think of all the crap your mom would have to say if you found out," she retorted back. After that, they began to curse random things at each other. Tally noticed something was different about this fight though. It didn't seem as hateful as when Kyle was fighting with Cartman, it seemed something different then that, what she couldn't figure out. Finally Butters decided to interrupt.

"Well I don't know if you fellers should even be pulling a prank," he said sheepishly, "Why, if I even thought of doing that my parents would ground me."

"Oh, Butters," Keira began patting him on the back, "You really need to lighten up!"

"Well, alright then," he said. Butters was always one to avoid conflict if he could.

"Okay, I think six people should be enough to pull this off!" Stevie chimed in, "Now, we just need to decide the best time to go." After Stevie had said this, Jamie looked up from his book for the first time since he had sat down.

"Mr. Mackey usually goes for a coffee break before 5th period where he keeps his room unlocked. We have to go to another home room after that in his room so that would probably be the best time to do it," he finished in great detail. Everyone went quiet for a moment.

"How did you know that?" Tally finally asked.

"Just an observation I made last year," he said.

"Jamie has always been the observant type," Kenny added.

"I wouldn't say that," Jamie said being modest and returning to his book.

"Then it's settled we leave a little after 4th period!" Stevie said enthusiastically.

_**A little while later...**_

Tally walked down the hall. She had excused herself to go to the bathroom near the end of 4th period so she could meet up at Mr. Mackey's room. She managed to sneak her backpack out so she could just go to the room. She already saw Stevie, Kenny, Kyle, Stan and Keira were already there. She seemed to be making a habit of being the last one there.

"Okay," Stevie began, "Now that everyone's here we can go in.." They did one more look around to see if anyone was coming before opening the door. "Let's see, Kenny, and Tally you keep watch. Keira you get out Mr. Mackey's chair. Kyle you keep an eye on the clock. Stan did you bring the super glue?"

"Right here," Stan said pulling it out of his pocket.

"Okay let's hurry," she said in a hurried tone. Kenny and Tally went to the door to keep an eye out for anyone who may come and see them.

"So," Tally began, "What's going to make this year different?" Kenny looked at her confused.

"What?" he questioned not remembering what he had said on the bus.

"You said you thought this year would be different," she replied, "Seems the same as always." He seemed to ponder this for awhile.

"Just wait until the end of school, then you'll see." he said. Tally gave him a weird look. Right when she was about to say something the bell rang. The next homeroom was about to start. Tally suddenly saw Mr. Mackey coming down the hall.

"Shit," she muttered to herself, "He's coming," she said to everyone else.

"Great now we just need to put the chair back," Stevie said. Keira slid the chair under the desk. Everyone ran to their seats as the other students started making their way in the class room. Mr. Mackey was the last to come in.

"M'kay kids," he began, "it looks like everyone is here, m'kay," he rambled on. Almost everyone was waiting with anticipation for him to sit down.

"M'kay so what this homeroom is going to be about is-" he was distracted when he sat in his chair. He tried to struggle out of it but he wouldn't budge.

"M'kay it looks like there's something wrong with this chair," he said struggling to get up. Everyone in the class was trying to hold back laughter. After a little bit longer Mr. Mackey got an annoyed look on his face.

"M'kay I see how it is," he said with an angry look, "you all think it's funny to glue a teachers ass to a chair, but it's not m'kay. Now I'm going to go see if the nurse can do anything about it. And I want to the person who did this to think about what they did, m'kay." After that he rolled his chair out of the room the class burst into laughter. They couldn't believe Mr. Mackey forgot to even ask who did it.

"Dude, that was awesome," laughed Stan.

"Yeah, and now we don't have a homeroom," said Stevie. Tally would have been happier at the moment she just couldn't figure out what was bothering Kenny.

_**After School.**_

Tally walked out of school with Kenny, Kyle and Stan later that day. It had seemed like a long day.

"Dude, I still can't believe Mr. Mackey never found out who it was," said Kyle.

"I think he was more concerned about getting the chair off his ass," added Stan.

"Yeah, he'll probably forget about it tomorrow," said Tally, suddenly remembering something, "Hey Stan, aren't football tryouts today?"

"shit, you're right," he said turning back, "Well, I'll see you guys later."

"I have, to go too," said Kyle, "Have to get a book to start this report."

"It's only the first day," noted Tally.

"I have AP classes," he said going in the same direction as Stan. Now it was just Tally and Kenny at the bus stop.

"Tally," Kenny said facing her, "Can I ask you something?" Tally smiled.

"Of course you can, dude," she said, "We've been friends since 6th grade you can tell me anything." He still looked like he was trying to say something.

"If I were to...die. Do you think you would remember?" she stared at him for a second.

"Kenny, how could I forget something like that?" she said, "Now, why were you thinking this?"

"It's nothing," he said, "It's just dying and coming back and no one remembering, I don't know what to do about it." Tally had no idea where this was coming from, in the four years she had known Kenny he never talked about death.

"Well," she began, "If I could never die, and no one could remember if I had died I don't think I would be afraid of anything."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Kenny.

"I don't know," she said, "All I'm saying is nothing would scare me except maybe one thing. The sad faces when people see me die. I'd probably want to see everyone happy, maybe if I could make them happy somehow it would ease their pain of when I die all those times." Kenny looked at her for a long time then smiled.

"I never thought about it that way," he said, "That gives me an idea."

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you now," he said, "I need a way to bring everyone together."

"Kenny?" questioned Tally, not liking where this was going.

"Try not to cry too much, okay?" he said with his usual goofy smirk.

"Cry?" she asked bluntly, "Why would I cry?" She looked over at him but he wasn't there anymore. She saw the the blonde haired boy had run into the middle of the street. "Kenny, What the fuck are you doing?"

"Don't worry, I know what I'm-" he never finished his last sentence. Tally eyes widened, filling with tears. There right in the middle of the street, one of her best friends had been run over.

"Kenny?" she said in disbelief. Other people nearby seemed just as shocked as she did. The car stopped almost immediately and the driver got out. He rushed over to Kenny and felt his pulse.

"He's dead," he said. Tally dropped to her knees. She couldn't believe it, even though it was right in front of her. Kenny, her best friend was gone. She knew that he had told her not to cry too much but the tears couldn't help but stream down her face.

**Woah! This was longer then I expected, I was originally going to have this be a few seperate chapters but oh well. At least the story is moving along. I'll try to have the next chapter out as soon as I can but I go back to school on the 18th so I don't know when I'll have it out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, I'm already on chapter 3. I'm trying to get these out as quickly as I can so I don't lose inspiration. Because that's what usually happens if I pace things too slow. Anyway, here's chapter three! Oh and here's a fun fact while I was writing this chapter I kept replaying the song Birds and Boats by Gregory and the Hawk, I just found it fit the chapter.**

Tally trudged home keeping her head low. She opened the door and quickly locked it behind her. She slowly made her way to the couch. It was only the first day back and her best friend was dead. The hardest part was telling Stan and Kyle.

_**Back at the school a few hours ago.**_

_Kyle and Stan were about to head home after football practice and going to the library they saw a huge crowd around the street and flashing sirens. They started making their way through the crowd when they saw Tally among the people._

"_Tally?" Stan asked, "Dude, what the hell happened here?" Tally turned around, eyes still red from crying._

"_It's...Kenny," she said quietly._

"_What about him? He's okay right?" asked Kyle frantically. Tally bit her lip and shook her head._

"_He got ran over," she said trying hard not to breakdown crying again._

"_Well he's...going to be okay, right?" Kyle asked hopefully. Tally covered her face so they wouldn't see her crying, she hated to cry in front of her friends._

"_Who did it?" asked Stan. Tally pointed to the driver standing not far away._

"_That's it, let's go fuck that bastard up," Kyle said unrolling his sleeves._

"_NO! It wasn't his fault," she said, "Kenny ran into the street."_

"_Why the hell would he do that?" asked Kyle._

"_I don't know," said Tally, "I really don't know."_

_**Back to Tally's house.**_

Tally was now in the kitchen making instant ramen. Even though she was grieving she still hadn't eaten all day. She sat at her couch again slurping her noodles. It wasn't long before it got dark outside and Tally heard a knock on her front door. She put down her cup of ramen and went to answer it. She quickly wiped away her tears. She was surprised to see Butters, Stan and Kyle at her door. The strange thing was they were all holding candles.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked skeptical, "and what's with the candles? Did you guys join a cult or something?"

"No, we didn't join a cult," said Kyle, "We were heading over to Kenny's house to pay our respects."

"Oh, I'll go with you," she said, "Let me just grab a candle." She quickly went to the kitchen, grabbed a candle from a drawer nearby and lit it with a lighter. She quickly locked the door behind her and headed out with her friends to Kenny's house. It seemed like a short walk over to Kenny's house. It didn't seem fair to call it a house, it seemed like more of a trailer but Kenny lived their all the same. As they were getting closer to it Tally noticed other lights in the distance.

"Is someone else here?" Tally asked.

"Well, it's not like we were Kenny's only friends," said Stan.

"That's true I guess," she replied. Tally had almost forgotten Kenny was popular at school. As they got closer she noticed it was everyone from homeroom that was there. "You're all here," she said in disbelief.

"Of course we're all here," said Leigh, holding a cup of coffee, "He was all our friend too."

"Yeah, we're all going to miss him," added May.

"Damien, even you're here?" she asked, noticing the pale red eyed boy who never seemed to show a sign of grief or sadness.

"I'm only here because Jamie dragged me along," he said.

"No I didn't," Jamie intervened, "You came along willingly, I didn't have to force you."

"Shut up," he said, "So what if you did." Tally couldn't believe it, she was happy so many people cared for Kenny she just wish he could have been there to seen it.

"Everyone," Tally said getting, teary eyed again, "Thank you." Even though all Tally wanted right now was Kenny to come back she felt like she could rely on anyone in homeroom. The memorial service seemed very simple, everyone set down a candle by Kenny's house one by one and said a few words. Tally was the last one to go. She placed her candle with all the others in the snow.

"Kenny, I'll miss you," she whispered. She felt somewhat strange though, like somehow she would see Kenny again. Just as she thought this a gust of wind came and blew all the candles out, leaving the teenagers in pitch black.

"Anyone got a lighter?" she asked.

"I think I've got one," said Craig.

"But you don't smoke," noted Tally.

"I know it's handy to have one though," Craig lit a few candles making them all able to see again. Once everyone could see they noticed Jamie was clinging to Damien.

"Sorry," he said getting letting go of him.

"It's okay," Damien said it like it was nothing. Tally found that strange, usually anyone who even brushed Damien's shoulder would get a one way ticket to hell.

After all the candles were lit back up, everyone said a little bit about Kenny. Tally was trying to remember everything in detail after Kenny had died.

"_I need a way to bring everyone together," _That seemed to stick out the most. She didn't understand how he needed to kill himself to bring everyone together. Soon, people started leaving one by one. For some reason, they wouldn't cancel school even though someone died. Tally was the last to leave. She took one last glance back before running back home.

**I know this is a little shorter then my usual chapters but tomorrow I go back to school and I really wanted to finish this before I got back. I'll try to have chapter four up as soon as I can.**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK, I'm going to start by saying sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Chapter four was supposed to come out a long time ago but I kind of dropped my laptop and the screen broke. The hard drive is fine though and I got a new laptop. It's just going to take some time since I got a mac and I used to have windows anyway, I'll probably rewrite chapter four even though I was almost done when writing it on my computer. Anyway enjoy!**

Tally was woken up by sunlight shining through her window. She got up still feeling a little empty inside. "_Must have cried myself to sleep," _she thought to herself. She got out of bed and made her way to the mirror. She looked horrible, her eyes were red from crying and her hair was a mess. She didn't feel at blame though, Kenny wasn't coming back she tried to tell herself. She got dressed and started walking out the door, she didn't' even bother making coffee. She continued her way to the bus stop keeping her head down as she approached her friends.

"Hey dudes," she said solemnly.

"Woah what happened to you?" asked Stan.

"Yeah, you look exhausted," added Kyle. Tally clenched her fist, and looked up. She didn't like to be ridiculed when she was in a bad mood.

"Well, I'm sorry if-" she started but something left her at a loss of words. There, a familiar orange hooded boy stood. She blinked a few times in disbelief. "Kenny?" she asked, "Is that really you?"

"Um, yeah who else would it be?" He asked like it was nothing. Tally eyes were still wide but she slowly smiled. She quickly ran past her other friends and hugged Kenny. Somehow her best friend had come back to her, it was a miracle.

"Kenny! You're back! I never though I would see you again!" she said happily.

"Dude, what are you talking about?" asked Kyle, "You just saw him yesterday." Tally faced her friends in shock.

"What?" she said, "You guys don't remember what happened yesterday?"

"No, was something supposed to happen?" asked Stan. Tally found it hard to believe that they forgot their own friend's death. She didn't want to sound crazy in front of her friends though.

"Never mind," she said letting go of Kenny, "It was probably just some weird dream I had." They didn't seem to buy it at first but just as someone was about to say something the bus pulled in. Tally quickly hurried on to the bus still pondering what had happened. "_How could they forget?"_ she thought to herself, "_Or am I just going crazy?"_

_**Later at school…**_

Tally was trying to get through the day, questions still racing through her head as she walked down the hall. It wasn't long before she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Kenny facing her.

"Oh, hey Kenny-"

"We need to talk," he said interrupting her. Kenny grabbed Tally by the wrist. He lead her into the janitor's closet, "Okay, I don't think anyone can overhear us."

"What the hell, man?" she asked a little annoyed. Kenny turned around and faced her.

"You remembered me dying," he said, "Didn't you?" Tally looked shocked for a moment then nodded.

"It wasn't a dream," she said, "you really did die," Kenny slowly nodded, "How could everyone forget?"

"They never remember," he said sadly, "Every time I die they never do."

"Wait, You've died other times?" she asked in disbelief.

"Well, a lot when I was nine," he said, like looking back at old memories, "But I kept dying a little less year by year and by the time you moved here it stopped completely."

"So, what happens when you die anyway?"

"Different things," he said, "Sometimes I go to Heaven, sometimes I go to Hell. But no matter what, I wake up in my bed the next morning."

"I see," she said. Tally didn't feel guilty about not knowing, or felt pity.

"But," he began," You did gave me an idea the other day." Tally looked at him.

"What?" she asked, having a feeling she didn't like where this was going.

"You said I should try to make everyone happy," he continued, "I found the perfect way to do that."

"And what would that be?," she asked skeptically.

"Isn't it obvious?" he began, "Damn, am I the only one who notices these things?"

"Just tell me," she said getting a little annoyed.

"Well, I was thinking what's a better way then to get everyone together," he beamed waiting for Tally's reaction.

"You mean as couples?" she asked. Kenny nodded.

"It's obvious, that everyone likes someone they just need a push in the right direction."

"So why tell me any of this?" she asked still confused about the whole situation.

"Because," he began again, "You're going to help me." Tally tensed up a little bit.

"What?" she almost shouted.

"Oh come on," he said, "Everyone comes to you with their problems! I can't do this all by myself." Tally ignored this walking past Kenny and heading for the door.

"Look, I don't want any part in this," she said sternly, "All I'm worried about is getting to my next class."

"Okay," he said passively, "I had a feeling you weren't going agree so easily, that's why I had to steal this." As Tally was reaching for the door knob Kenny pulled out something that looked vaguely familiar. Tally bit her lips and her eyes widened. Kenny was holding her copy of Haruhi Suzumiya on dvd.

"When did you grab that?" she asked walking towards him.

"I grabbed it out of your bag when you hugged me," he said.

"Give it back!" she said trying to grab it, but Kenny was taller then her.

"Help me, and I won't tell anyone you're an otaku," he said with a sly smile. Tally stared at him, she didn't want anyone to know, not that she was ashamed of it but she had seen how kids who said they were an otaku.

"Fine," she sighed, "I'll help you, just don't tell anyone I'm an otaku." Kenny smirked when she said this.

"Good," he stated, throwing the dvd back to her, "I hoped it wouldn't come to that since you seemed so off today."

"I'm fine," she said, which was far from the truth.

"Oh come on," he said, "I think I know you a little better then that." Tally sighed, it was hard for her to hide things from her friends.

"Well, maybe I'm just trying to get over the fact my best friend killed himself," she said. Kenny went quiet for a moment and looked down regretfully. Kenny looked like he was trying to find the right words. He looked like he was about to say something then stopped himself. After a while he lifted his arms and pulled tally into a light hug, making Tally blush slightly.

"I'm sorry," he said with sadness in his voice, "I just needed a way for you to get closer to everyone in homeroom."

"You couldn't think of anything better then dying?" she asked.

"Well, it worked," he said, "Besides, you always have a hard time talking to people." She was about to argue but couldn't help but know it was true.

"Well, I do feel like I could talk to anyone in homeroom now," she responded.

"Good," he said smiling.

"So," she began, "Who do you want to pair up first?"

"Oh I'll worry about that later," he said, letting go of Tally, "Right now, it's almost time for class." He said opening the door about to walk out.

"Wait," Tally said, grabbing Kenny by the arm.

"What is it?" he asked skeptically.

"Why is it that I'm the only one who can remember that you died?" she asked. Kenny smirked.

"Beats me," he said, "Maybe you're just special like that." With that, he exited the room. Tally was left there, still confused of everything that happened that day. She still had a lot of questions racing through her heads. She opened the door and closed it behind her. Tally noticed a few people staring at her, she didn't care much though. She had another sinking feeling when she saw Bebe walking her way.

"What were you doing in the janitor's closet with Kenny?" she asked skeptically. Tally knew whatever she said was going to turn into a rumor.

"I was showing him this chinchilla I found in there last year," Tally said normally.

"What's a chinchilla doing in there?" she asked, obviously not believing Tally's story.

"That's what I'm wondering," said Tally, trying to get out of it, "It must have gotten into the school somehow and is living in the janitor's closet. Wonder why the school hasn't done anything." With that Tally walked away leaving a baffled Bebe. She thought it was better having a rumor about a chinchilla living in the school then her and Kenny doing questionable things in the janitor's closet.

**DONE! Sorry most of the other characters haven't been getting a lot of screen time (or writing time or whatever you call it) I've been super busy with school and like I said this was supposed to come out a long time ago. Actually I was thinking of giving each OC there own chapter with there pairing, it would probably be easier for me to write it that way too. But I will try to get the next chapter up soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I know this took a long time to open. But that's because somehow I lost the paper I was working on and I had to start all over again from scratch, so I decided to pair up May and Kyle first since I'm trying to go in order. Anyway, enjoy!**

Tally sat in her class twirling her pencil between her fingers. It had been a few weeks now since Kenny had blackmailed her into helping him and she was on edge every day. She didn't even know how she was going to help him. She didn't even notice the bell ring for awhile but soon got pulled back into reality. She grabbed her backpack and started walking through the crowded halls to her next class when she heard a peculiar rumor.

"Hey, have you heard about the chinchilla living in the janitor's closet?" said one student.

"Yeah, apparently it's been living there since last year I heard," said the other. Tally couldn't help but smile. She didn't know a silly rumor would go that far. She was halfway to her class when she saw Kenny walking her way.

"Tally!" he said waving at her. Tally started walking the other way, she didn't want any drama today. Suddenly Kenny grabbed her by the shoulder and started diverting her the other way.

"Not so fast," he said, "You said you were going to help me, remember?"

"I remember," she grumbled, "So, what is it exactly that I have to do?"

"Oh, you'll see next period," he said leading her to their English class. The class was chatting about miscellaneous topics when the portly English teacher walked in. His name was Mr. Adler, he had used to work at South Park Elementary but got promoted a few years back.

"Okay kids," he began, "I'm going to pair you up into groups of four so you can work on your English projects." The whole class perked up a little bit.

"Now, don't get too excited," he said, "I chose the groups and have the list right here." he said. The whole class sunk back down in disappointment. "And when you're working on these projects don't screw around, you guys screw around too much." Almost half of the groups had been called and Tally was still nervous.

"Let's see the next group is; Tally, Kenny, May and Kyle," Mr. Adler announced. Tally looked back at Kenny. '_He must have had something to do with this,'_ she thought to herself.

_**When they get into groups.**_

Tally listened as Kyle and May were arguing about something, or now at this point cursing each other.

"What's this report supposed to even be about?" she asked Kenny.

"Inspirational people," he answered.

"That's kind of a vague topic," Tally added.

"I guess," Kenny agreed.

"I think we should do it about Anne Frank," said Kyle, "It's amazing that she was able to even keep a diary around that time when so much was going on with the Holocaust."

"I don't deny she's inspirational," said May, "But I think we should see what everyone else thinks first."

"I don't care," said Kenny.

"What about you, Tally?" May asked. Tally pondered this for as second.

"Well," she began, " I think an inspirational person would have to be Franklin Delano Roosevelt. Since he was able to get us out of the great depression and help a lot of world war 2. Not to mention he was in a wheel chair for all of it." Everyone was quiet for a second.

"I guess that could work," said May.

"Sound cool," agreed Kenny.

"I guess if everyone else wants to write about him we can," Kyle said grudgingly.

"Okay," Tally said happily.

"I don't think we'll be able to get this all done in class," May said, "We might need to work on it at someone's house too."

"It can't be at mine," Kenny said.

"We know," everyone told him.

"Well you don't have to be rude about it," he said mockingly.

"It can't be at my house either," said Kyle, "My mom is having the house re-painted."

"Um," I think we could do it at mine," intervened Tally.

"You're parents wouldn't mind?" asked May.

"No, my dad is out of town on a business trip right now," said Tally.

"Okay then," Kenny said, "After school we'll head over to Tally's house." Tally looked at him. She now saw the plan he was starting to hatch.

_**Later, after school…**_

The four teens walked through the suburbs of South Park to get to Tally's house.

"Here we are," Tally said pointing to a to a two story house that looked very similar to all the others in the neighborhood, the only difference is that it was a dark blue color. Tally unlocked the front door and lead them into a somewhat cozy living room.

"Make yourselves at home," she said smiling.

"Don't mind if I do," Kenny said slumping down on the couch. Tally rolled her eyes and sat next to him with Kyle and May following the pursuit.

"Okay," Tally began, "I think we need to split it up into three parts. The first, being about his achievements before his presidency. Second, maybe point out his flaws if we can find any. And third, what he was able to accomplish in his presidency. Since he got so much accomplished in his presidency. I think two people should work on that."

"Dibs on flaws," Kenny said.

"I call accomplishments outside of office," said Tally. She had a feeling

"I guess that leaves you and me," May said to Kyle.

"Just don't slack off," Kyle said, May thought it sounded a little playful.

"Do I ever slack off?" May asked.

"No, but I'm just afraid I'm going to do all of the work and you'll take all the glory," said Kyle.

"The only thing I'm taking," May began, "Is your hat!" With that said, May snatched Kyle's green hat from his head revealing his red jew fro and ran off.

"Get back here!" Kyle shouted running after her. Kenny and Tally were left there while the other to ran through the house. Suddenly they heard a huge thud. Tally ran upstairs where she thought she heard the noise and ran into the office.

"Guys, please don't destroy my house," she said walking into a scene. It looked as though if Kyle had tripped and fallen on top of May, they were both blushing heavily. Tally was about to say something when she noticed Kenny behind her, he had seen the whole thing as well. He grinned and was about to say something when Tally clamped her right hand over his mouth.

"They're already embarrassed enough," she whispered, "Don't make it worse." Kenny rolled his eyes but then nodded, Tally removed her hand from his mouth. She looked back at May and Kyle who had now separated from each other, not looking at one another.

"Here's your hat," May said handing it over, still not looking up.

"…Thanks," muttered Kyle. There was another long pause until Tally decided to say something.

"How about we go finish our project?" she said breaking the tension. Kyle and May simply nodded while they headed back to the living room without looking at each other.

_**A few hours later**_

May and Kyle went home after awhile, Kenny and Tally were there still researching.

"Well, that was awkward," Tally said, noting that neither May or Kyle would talk to each other.

"I thought it was funny," Kenny laughed.

"You would," Tally commented.

"Did you see how red their faces were? It was hilarious!" Kenny said.

"I felt bad for them," said Tally, "And I know that you're trying to get them together."

"I guess it was pretty obvious," said Kenny," Did you even noticed that they liked each other?" Tally pondered this for a second.

"Well," she began, " I noticed that May was flirting with Kyle a little, but he was too oblivious to notice. And they must have some sort of feelings for each other. But they may not act on them since they're such good friends."

"That's where we come in," said Kenny, smiling.

"So, we're basically going to push them in the romantic direction?" asked Tally.

"You could say that," said Kenny, "But first we need to get them talking to each other again."

"How do you plan on doing that?" asked Tally.

"Well first-" He was interrupted from the ringtone coming from his pocket. He pulled out his taped together phone and flipped it open.

"Hello?" he asked. He was silent for a second. "Karen?" he asked frantically, "Okay, calm down…. Just go hide in your room until they stop fighting….. They're starting to break stuff again?….Okay, I'll be over there soon." He closed the phone and started zipping up his jacket.

"Are they fighting again?" asked Tally. She and Kenny both knew she was talking about his parents.

"Yes," he replied sadly, "It's one of the more bad times, though. Would it be too much to ask if Karen and I spent the night here again?"

"Of course not," Tally replied warmly, "I told you, you're always welcome here. I'll go get the guest bed room ready. You can go get Karen really quickly." Tally was fully aware of the situation with Kenny's parents and how they liked to fight when they were drunk and other disorderly conduct. Tally went out of her way to help in any way she could, usually letting Kenny and his little sister, Karen, stay over when things got too out of hand. Kenny's older brother used to sleep over too, but when he turned 18 he moved out the first chance he got.

"Thank you," Kenny said, smiling halfheartedly.

"No problem," she replied, "We still need to think of how we're going to make Kyle and May make up."

"Yeah," he said cheering up.

_**The next day at school...**_

_**"**_Where are we going?" asked Kyle. He was wondering where Kenny was taking him to. Kenny glanced back at him.

"Um," Kenny wondered trying to find an excuse, "….We're going to go do…Jew stuff." Kyle got slightly agitated.

"Exactly what is jew stuff?" Kyle asked irritated.

"How should I know?" Kenny said, "You're the jew."

"Then why would you-"

"Would you just shut up and hurry up?" Kenny immediately said before Kyle had a chance to argue.

"Fine," Kyle finally said.

"Hey, Tally," May said, flipping her black hair back, "Where exactly are we going again?"

"You'll see," said Tally, walking in front of her. They walked around school until they finally made their way to the main entrance. Tally glanced around for a bit.

"Hm, they were supposed to be here," she said looking around a corner.

"Who was?" asked May still confused. Tally saw them rounding a corner. She smiled.

"Never mind, here they come," she said standing by May. Kyle and Kenny rounded the corner. Kyle and May instantly went red when they saw each other.

"Oh, hi May," said Kyle.

"…Hi," she said back. Kenny looked discouraged, he thought it would go by more smoothly then this. But they weren't saying a word to each other. He was about to say something when Kenny took the words right out of his mouth.

"Oh, would you two stop acting awkward after an accident?" she asked giving them a stern look, "You can't let one awkward moment ruin your friendship. Sure, I've had awkward moments with Kenny but that doesn't mean I ended the friendship right there." They all stared at her in disbelief. Kyle and May looked back at each other.

"She's right," May said smiling, "We can't let that ruin our friendship!"

"I guess so," Kyle agreed, "We still cool?"

"Of course," May said giving him a high five. Tally and Kenny both let out a sigh of relief happy that their plan had worked.

"Then we can work on our project more," said Tally, "My house again after school."

"Sounds good," May and Kyle said at the same time, and blushed again afterwords. Tally heard the bell ring overhead.

"Almost time for class," she said walking away. Kenny followed her.

"Dude, that was awesome what you said to them," he complimented.

"Someone had to say it," she said," And that was the only way I could get them talking again."

"So, we've had awkward moments?" Kenny asked slyly. Tally looked up at him.

"I don't know," she teased, "You tell me."

One week since the project started and Kenny, Kyle and May had been meeting at Tally's house almost every day to work on the project.

"Anyone find anything new?" Tally asked.

"Yep," Kenny said, "Apparently FDR had a bunch of prostitutes in his term of office." Tally looked shocked for a moment.

"Well…" she said shakily, "I guess every president had their flaws."

"I just say he's a man with needs," Kenny said.

"You would say that," Tally sighed.

"Hey what time is it?" Kyle asked. Tally looked at the clock.

"Almost five, why?" she asked.

"I promised I'd go play some football with Stan," said Kyle getting up grabbing his backpack.

"Oh, can I come too?" Kenny asked getting up.

"Sure," Kyle said opening the front door," Can you guys do okay without us?"

"I think so," Tally said.

"Okay cool," said Kenny leading Kyle outside. Tally and May were the only ones left.

"So how's your part going?" Mays asked Tally.

"Good," Tally replied," I'm almost done. What's it like working with Kyle?"

"He can be kind of bossy sometimes," May said.

"Yeah, I noticed you guys argue a lot," Tally added.

"It's not as bad as when he argues with Cartman," she replied," It's just….Kyle can be a hot-head sometimes. But he's also really sweet and smart and funny." Tally smiled.

"And cute?" she asked, May blushed looking at her.

"I never said that!" She shouted.

"Yeah," Tally said casually, " But when you hang around Kenny so much you can kind of tell when someone likes someone else." May went even redder.

"I…Don't like him like that," she shouted looking down, "We've just been friends for a really long time."

"So, you're saying you don't like him then?" Tally asked.

"No…I don't know," May said.

"I think he likes you," Tally tried to comfort her. May looked at her.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yep," she replied," But he may not know yet."

"Maybe," said May.

"Guys!" Kenny said running over to May, Kyle and Tally at the lunch table. "We got our report back!" It had been a week since they had turned it in.

"What did we get on it?" Tally asked frantically.

"Oh, terrible," said Kenny, "We failed so bad we have to repeat a grade."

"WHAT?" Tally said in shock.

"Just kidding," Kenny laughed," You're so gullible. We got an A+!"

"Really?" May asked.

"Yep," Kenny said, "I asked Mr. Adler which part he liked the best. He said he really liked the part about FDR's achievements." May and Kyle looked at each other and smiled.

"Well… May did most of the work," said Kyle.

"No, you did more work then I did," May told him.

"Aw, come on you're way smarter then me," Kyle said without thinking.

'Wow,' Tally thought, 'Kyle would never admit that.' May looked surprised at the compliment too.

"Um, May," Kyle said," Can I talk to you alone for a second?"

"….Okay," she said looking confused. They exited the cafeteria towards the direction of outside.

"Come on," Kenny said grabbing Tally's hand, "Let's go see if all our hard work payed off."

"Um, May," Kyle began. They were outside where no one else were (except for Tally and Kenny who were hiding behind a tree.) "We've been friends for a long time."

"Yeah?" asked May. Kyle's was going a dark shade of red.

"What would you say if…."

"Well, spit it out."

"What would you say if I liked you?" Kyle covering his mouth like he had said something bad. May blushed for a second.

"I….Would…Probably say I like you too," she said smiling a little. "But you probably don't like me it was a rhetorical question and-" May was interrupted by Kyle bringing their lip together. She soon closed her eyes and started to kiss back. They pulled away with their foreheads still touching, smiling shyly at each other.

"How long have you liked me?" May asked

"I don't know," said Kyle, "I talked to Kenny one day about how I just thought you were awesome in every way, and he said I might be in love." this time May was the one who kissed him. Tally and Kenny were still watching the sight.

"So, I guess it's safe to assume their going out now," Tally said to Kenny.

"Oh yeah," he said grinning," I think we did an excellent job pushing them in the right direction."

**YAY! I was able to finish before Christmas! Sorry it took so long, but it was a long chapter to write and I added a bunch of stuff to it. I'll try to get the next one out quicker but my life is always busy**


End file.
